bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 62
'London Buses route 62 '''is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Marks Gate and Barking, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 62 commenced operation on 2 January 1935 and provided a service between Little Heath ''Haw Bush and Barking Westbury Road via Goodmayes Lane - Longbridge Road - Fair Cross - Barking Station as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Barking Garage (BK) using AEC Renowns. In 1936, the allocation was transferred to Upton Park (U) garage. In 1937, part of the allocation was transferred to Atholl Street © garage. In January 1938, the route was extended from Barking to Chadwell Heath and the allocation was transferred back to Barking (BK) garage. In May 1938, A Sunday service was introduced. In August 1938, the Sunday service was extended from Chadwell Heath to Chigwell Row. In 1940, the route was withdrawn between Hainault and Little Heath. For many years the route was extended on Summer Sundays to Chigwell Row, and about 1948 the main Monday to Saturday service joined it, but was soon diverted in 1952 to Barkingside via New North Road. The summer Sunday service continued to run to Chigwell Row and the Sunday service was consequently numbered 62 in the winter and 62A in the summer for a few years! After the 1958 operation the 62A number was retained all year round until 1968, when this variation was withdrawn completely. In 1949, Park Royal bodied Leyland Titans were introduced. In 1952, the Monday to Saturday service was diverted at Hainault and amended to run via New North Road to Barkingside. In 1954, the Monday to Friday service was extended from Barkingside to Ilford via Gants Hill and a Monday to Friday Seven Kings (AP) allocation was added. In 1958, the Park Royal bodied Leyland Titans were replaced by AEC Regent III's. In 1959, the route was diverted via Rose Lane & Billet Road to serve Marks Gate Estate. 1960, the route was withdrawn between Little Heath and Barking and instead diverted at Upney to run via Upney lane and Longbridge Road to Barking instead of Rippleside. The Little Heath section was replaced by new Route 162. In 1963, the Seven Kings (AP) allocation of route 62 was transferred to Barking (BK) garage. In 1966, the Saturday service was extended from Barkingside to Ilford. In 1969, the Sunday service was extended from Barking to Creekmouth Power Station. In 1972, the route was diverted in Barking to terminate at Gascoigne Estate. In 1977, the route was withdrawn between Barkingside and Ilford. In 1979, the AEC Regent III's were replaced by AEC Routemasters. In 1982, the route was withdrawn between Hainault and Barkingside and further withdrawn Monday to Saturday evenings between Marks Gate and Hainault. The AEC Routemasters were replaced by crewed Leyland Titans. In 1983, the route was converted to one person operation using Leyland Titans. In June 1986, the Monday to Friday peaks service was extended from Hainault to Gants Hill and further extended to Barking Garage via South Park Drive (garage journeys). In October 1986, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Marks Gate and Hainault. In 1987, the route passed to Ensignbus operating from their Dagenham (DM) garage. The route was withdrawn between Gants Hill and Barking Garage at the same time. In 1990, the route was withdrawn between Marks Gate and Gants Hill but extended Mon-Fri daytime and Sat shop hours to COLLIER ROW Clockhouse Lane. In 1991, the route passed to East London operating from their Barking (BK) garage using Leyland Titans. The route was withdrawn between Marks Gate and Collier Row at the same time. In 1993, the route was converted to midibus operation using Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts. In 1995, the Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by Alexander bodied Dash Darts. In 1999, the Alexander bodied Dash Darts were replaced by Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. In 2001, the route was retained by Stagecoach London using low floor Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In 2006, the route was retained by Stagecoach East London. In March 2011, the route was retained by Stagecoach London using Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and a double deck working was introduced using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In April 2011, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by a Alexander Dennis Enviro 400. In May 2011, the Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In 2012, Optare Versas were introduced. On 30 April 2016, the route was retained by Stagecoach London and was fully converted to double deck using brand new Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Ds. Current Route Route 62 operates via these primary locations: * Marks Gate Whalebone Lane North * Chadwell Heath Station * Becontree Station * Barking Station * Gascoigne Estate Gascoigne Road/Dovehouse Mead External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 062, London Buses routes